undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Train
Savages - Marina and the Diamonds The Train is a zombie-apocalypse story series written by BulletRefutation, and features original characters, and characters made by users over the wiki. This story archived at undeadfanstories.wikia.com is an amateur, non-profit work of fiction and may not be reproduced, archived, or distributed in any format without prior written permission from BulletRefutation (myself). Plot Many people tried to survive, but ended up dead, in the post apocalyptic world for almost three years, searching for a sanctuary. August 2023, a radio announcement is heard overseas to any current survivors regarding a sanctuary named GPZ, or Global Protection Zone, located in Florida. This place was created by a group of five people: Bethany Soyinka (Viola Davis), who was the last President before it all happened; Maia Khanna (Rekha Sharma), the Head Professor of Medical in one of Florida's medical institutions; Robert Stark (Edward Norton), someone with a past he refuses to give out; Winter Mills (Lana Parrilla), a homicide detective; and Randy Gold (Robert Carlyle), a former member of Scotland Yard sent to work in Florida. As time went by, they gained more survivors from across USA, leading to them wanting to call in survivors from across the globe. Aspiring singer and former bank manager, Mercedez Leonardi (Marina Diamandis), hears this announcement and immediately tries to make her way to King's Cross International Station, where a single shuttle train, for any survivors, is waiting. She makes it in and meets Shanaya Dadlani (Katrina Kaif), a worker on the train who assigns her with two other survivors. Andre Ellis (Ricky Whittle), a martial arts coach, and Madeline Ianelli (Kelsey Chow), a waitress and aspiring anthropologist. Marina and the other two share stories of their post apocalyptic experience over the course of the 2 week journey to Florida. Timeline and Setting The present timeline on the train is August 2023, while the flashbacks last over three years. The series on a freight train heading beneath the Atlantic Ocean to a Military Sanctuary located somewhere in Florida. The journey on the train will be "two weeks" long and the events that unfold after will vary. How This Will Work The Train is a story of three individuals telling their own stories. Instead of just the characters speaking in present time, there will be a series of flashbacks, showing what the character's apocalypse experience was like and who they were with. A few of the episodes in season one will feature very few, if any, present-time scenes, and will consist of the character's story. When Season Two comes around, present time scenes will outweigh the flashbacks. Midway through season three will rarely feature flashbacks. Season Four will feature some more flashbacks. I guess you could say this is similar to how Once Upon A Time works (and no, I was not aware that OUAT existed before I came up with this story this is purely coincidential is2g). However, Lana Parrilla and Robert Carlyle were 100% intentional. Episodes This story is expected to go on a 46 episode run, with 5 Seasons planned for release. Each season will feature 10 episodes each, except Season 5 which will only have 6 episodes. Episodes would be released when I finish an episode duhh, unlike UP where I have a set release day... and if I have a stock of an episodes prepared, an episode would be released on the 15th and 30th of every month. Episodes will start to be released Mid-2016-ish. Season 1 10 Episodes are planned for release, beginning Q2 or Q3 2016. Characters *To view the characters, see The Train/Characters *For Character Appearances, see The Train/Appearances. SPOILERS UNDER THE CUT On February 8th 2014, Character Auditions were held, and the deadline was set to be February 22nd. Character Selection began February 23rd. Some character auditions have been confirmed to appear throughout Season 1 while others may not debut until Season 2. Cast Notes *Ruby Sudo (Meghan Ory), Lisa Casales (Christian Serratos), Henry Miller (Dane DeHaan), Sabrine Davies (Emma Watson) and Beatrice Ellis (Aja Naomi King) will be granted series regular status (credited under Also Starring) for Season 2. **Meghan Ory will be demoted to "Guest" for Season 3, appearing twice, and then never to be seen again, leaving her fate unknown. This is the request of Infecteded. *Laverne Cox, Priyanka Chopra, and Caitlyn Jenner are confirmed to debut in Season 4. *Tuppence Middleton, Jamie Clayton and Lindsey Morgan will not leave the series, but will appear only in every other episode. *Tina Desai, Aml Ameen, Bae Doona, and Christian Serratos will be casted for unknown characters. Category:Mayor Zain's Stories Category:The Train Category:The Train Episodes Category:The Train Characters